


Everything's Alright

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: Turk Testing Series [7]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: It seemed like everything was gonna be alright.
Relationships: Reno & Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Reno
Series: Turk Testing Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704154
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Everything's Alright

There was a reason why Reno rarely left his bar. One of them being that people here in sector 5 knew he was a Turk and had been one of the ones who dropped the sector 7 plate. Another, and main reason being that he had a fear of being found or spotted by anyone who still worked for what remained of Shinra. So, today was one of those days Reno felt instant regret for leaving his home. Why? Because right now, as he found himself kneeling down in front of a patch of flowers near the now abandoned Leaf House of Sector 5, a few feet away stood his former Partner; Rude. He knew that Rude would never dare hurt him, would never really force him to go with him back to where ShinRa HQ was. But that didnt mean there wasnt tension, Reno had left without a word, without so much as a warning. He could only imagine how angry, upset and betrayed his partner felt. He watched, tense, his flight or fight response unsure of what to do, how to react. Instead, he found the bald man kneeling next to him, looking the flowers. 

Reno was happy to see this verses fighting him, he doubted he would win anyway. Rude wasn't labeled the Strongest Turk for no reason. Reno wasnt sure how long they stayed like that, sitting next to each other while Reno tended to the Flowers, pulling weeds out and every now and then running his fingers along the yellow colored petals. He had started humming softly at some point. 

"Didn't think I'd see you again....you look well." It was honestly a shitty way to start a conversation, but Rude had never been good with words. Reno could hear other footsteps, heavy ones. Cloud must have come back from his delivery early. He knew Rude could hear the steps too, but didnt move, so the redhead decided he wouldnt either. Cloud would keep his distance until their conversation was done, or unless he felt as if he was in danger. "How have you been?"

"Alright. Got my own place. Sorry i-"

"Dont apologize. You left because you felt like you had no choice. I'm never going to fault you for it." Rude cut in quickly. No one knew the redhead quite like he did, no one really knew how Reno could get, especially now. He took pride in knowing that there was no one else in the world who could understand the wiry redhead like he could. "So, he your new boy toy?" 

Reno blushed, laughing a small bit as he turned his head, his eyes easily spotted the man wearing all black, his chocobo like hair standing out in this near empty place. He stared at the former Merc for a moment before looking back down at the flowers. Honestly he wasnt so sure what to call this thing between him and Cloud. They got along well, very, VERY well. Reno had told him of the island, the paradise he and Zack had promised one another that they would run away together to. Hell, he had even taken the blonde there. Though they hadn't put a label on what their relationship was. Even between the tender looks they gave one another, there still wasn't an acknowledgement to what they were to one another. "Don't know honestly."

There was a soft hum from Rude. "Do you want him to be?" He knew how Reno could be. Losing Zack had hurt him so much, he had doubted the redhead believed in love anymore because of it. He had for a long time doubted Reno would ever fall for anyone ever again. Zack was Reno's everything. So when he had disappeared then killed by Shinra's army, Rude knew that the pain he had felt that day had been stronger then any pain he had ever experienced. "It's not a betrayal to love again. Give yourself that right to move on. He'd want that." It was risky to say something like that to Reno, but he felt as if his former partner needed to hear him say it. Only then did the man turn his head to look at his partner who had his gaze locked on the flowers in front of him. He could see the tears in his eyes and the small and unsure smile on his face. Even now he was trying to come off as the strong one. "Your hell of a lot a stronger than I am."

Rude didnt even need to say anything else for the tears to finally cascade down his cheeks. He watched Reno duck his head low, trying to hide his face, his vulnerability. The bald man slowly reached up, placing a hand on Reno's back and gently rubbing soothing circles. He knew that while his words werent anything new ever said, he also knew that to Reno his words held more weight to them then the words of most people the redhead knew. "It's not replacing him, no one can ever replace him. But it's not fair to him to keep yourself in this awkward middle of misery and joy. You've got one foot in the door and the other out. As clever as you maybe, even you can't live like that forever."

_"You know, you dont have to settle for me, right?"_

_"What in the hell are you talking about now, Red? Who said I'm settling? I got everything I want in you. Who else would be better? Look, no matter what, I'm happy with you. And even if I wasnt with you, I'd be happy so long as your happy. Okay?"_

_"Your a sap-"_

_"But I'm YOUR sap."_

"It's not an easy thing to fix or stop doing over night. I know. But at least let yourself feel what you need to. You're not a Turk anymore. You can be human." Rude supposed was thankful that talking to Reno was easy, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to talk to him like he was now. The bald man remained silent, holding the redhead close to himself as the other allowed himself to cry, to feel upset, scared, happy, angry- anything he needed to feel in that moment, Rude was happy that he still trusted him enough to do this. He couldnt be sure how much time passed before Reno finally was able to calm down. But when he did, Reno stayed leaning against his side, cleaning away the tears from his eyes. "You okay?" He felt his former partner nod against his shoulder. Rude took a moment to rub the man's arm the gave him a comforting squeeze. "They wont know your here. Not from me."

"Still got my back, Aibou?" 

"Always."

They stayed like that for a while longer, simply sitting in silence and enjoying the other's company. When Rude finally decided that it was time for him to go, the sun was starting to set. "I gotta go," he said carefully, he could hear the soft sigh escape the smaller man. Carefully he pulled himself and Reno to his feet, grabbing him by his shoulders and leading him over to Cloud who was still patiently waiting for him. "Remember what I said. Allow yourself, but dont worry if it doesnt happen overnight." A nod is what he got in return, so the bald man wrapped his arms around the redhead, squeezing him tightly. He felt the embrace returned quickly, another good sign that they were arill okay, they were still close. Pulling away he gave a silent nod to Cloud before walking past them. 

"Everything okay?" Cloud asked, looking to the former Turk who's eyes were rimmed red. While he knew what that usually meant, Reno didnt look upset. He seemed like something, a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Good. 

"Yeah...yeah everything is good....can we go for a ride?" 

That was an odd request, but one Cloud wouldn't tell him no. He smiled slightly at the redhead and allowed the former Turk to loop their arms together as they walked to where Cloud had Fenrir parked. 

"Sure, anywhere in particular you wanna go?" Reno shook his head, releasing Cloud's arm as they both arrived at the bike. Once the blonde was seated, he hardly flinched when Reno sat behind him, his arms going to wrap around his middle. "Okay, mindless ride it is."

For a moment, Reno simply kept his cheek resting against Cloud's shoulder, his eyes traveling over the area around them, but paused at the sight of a all to familiar dark haired man standing by the patch of flowers. Arms crossed over his chest and a soft smile on his face. He sat up slowly, eyes wide and locked onto the figure. 

_"See? Everything's alright."_

And with that, the man allowed his arms to fall to his sides before turning and walking away. Reno blinked slowly, a small smile of his own gracing his features. He carefully allowed himself to rest his head on Cloud's shoulder again. Turquoise colored eyes falling closed as the deep rumble of the engine in a way lulled him into a odd state of peace. 

Everything is alright.


End file.
